R and R: Rest and Realization
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: The Durron family plans a little vacation, but with triplets life never goes the way you plan it. Kyp/OC, tons of OCs, family fluff and adventure
1. Chapter 1

**R and R: Rest and Realization  
>Another mushy, fluffy story! Yay! Anywho, once again I'm stealing Lexi's characters for this multi-chapter fic. If you haven't read her story Quality Time then you may be slightly confused by this AU. And really this AU and an AU of her AU...it's all very confusing and delicious. Here's the basics of what you need to know: Kyp married Gennevi Lassiter, a former Galactic Alliance colonel. The pair had a set of triplets (all girls): Layni, Kaylin, and Cora. The timing of this piece is pretty vague because...well I wanted it to be.<br>And now, without further ado, the story... **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>

"A vacation?" she asked. Kyp nodded briefly, a bright smile on his face. "Where?"

From behind his back he pulled his datapad and handed it to her. On the screen was a colorful picture of several beings—some alien, some human—having a grand old time in what appeared to be a crowded nightclub. Written in obnoxiously bright colors were the words "Visit Zeltros Today!"

"Zeltros? Isn't that a bit of an odd choice for a family vacation?"

Kyp laughed. "It used to have a reputation as a gambler's paradise, but they've apparently made some changes. They're marketing it as a 'family fun vacation spot' now." He took the datapad back and scrolled to another page. "They've got amusement parks, nature reserves, shopping, and theaters. It won't just be a vacation; it will be a learning experience as well."

Gennevi eyed him with a quirked brow. He was pushing this a lot harder than he usually would, opting to allow her to make a majority of the family's plans, while he maintained his role as the silent partner. Even without the Force, she could tell this was something that Kyp really wanted. Now she just needed to know why.

"Why are you so invested in this?"

Kyp's gaze held strong before it dropped to the floor. He strode over to the large window and took a moment to watch the speeders zooming passed in every which direction. It was a rather literal manifestation of his thoughts as of late. "You know they'll be fourteen this year? Where does the time go?" He felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind, her chin resting against his shoulder blade.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday we were changing diapers and trying to get them all on the same schedule. And now…"

"Now it seems like we're missing out on their lives. I knew when they went to the Academy that we would be taking a backseat, but…I never realized how much time they would be away from us." It had been because of Kyp's constant prodding that his girls were now full time students at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. Kyp had taken to teaching the girls himself while they were young, making sure each of them was receiving all the attention he could possible give. They excelled under his tutelage, each showing promise in a different realm of the Force. Because his girls could never do anything the easy way.

Layni had a remarkable grasp of telekinesis. Even at ten years old she had amazed both parents by levitating the couch nearly four feet off the ground, and her powers only grew from there. At one point, Gennevi had checked in on their daughters—because there was silence coming from a room with three twelve year olds inside—to find both Kaylin and Cora floating near the ceiling while Layni sat on the floor beneath them, her brows knit in concentration. Her mother's surprised yell had broken the girl's concentration and both of her sisters immediately dropped to the ground. Luckily, they had been directly above their beds and landed with a thud on the mattresses. Kyp had to have a talk with the girls later that night.

Cora was a fighter. She excelled in hand to hand combat and her skill with a lightsaber was unrivaled in her age group. While her sisters were still practicing with remotes, Cora was quickly moving through sparing partners. She had started with students her own age, but quickly moved on. She was now working with students that were two or even three years older than her—and more importantly she was holding her own. Cora had now become Kyp's favorite sparring partner, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible, because if she was busy sparing with him she didn't have time to think about boys. And that made Kyp very happy.

If only that theory worked with Kaylin. She was his problem child, but not in a predictable way. For her part, Kaylin had shown great mental agility in the Force. She was another Corran Horn, able to manipulate what people saw—or thought they saw—to challenge their view of reality. As a skill, it had its uses, but Kaylin didn't seem to notice. Instead, she chose to spend most of her time chasing boys, a fact that kept Kyp on edge every second of his life. But Kaylin was not without her merits. She had embraced the art of healing, and had found a place as an apprentice to Jedi Healer Tekli. She was making great progress and Tekli assured Kyp that one day Kaylin would make a fine healer.

Those were his girls; each their own and each a perfect mesh of their parents best and worst traits. People often commented on how much his daughters looked like their mother but acted like their father. In truth, there was a healthy mix of both Kyp and Gennevi's physical features in the girls. Kaylin had inherited his dark hair and her mother's bright blue eyes while Layni took the opposite traits, with greenish-gray eyes taken from Kyp and Gennevi's long, curly blonde hair. And Cora…well she was a mixture of both with hair a shade between both of her sisters' and eyes that often floated somewhere between blue and green.

"So that's the reason for this impromptu vacation?" Gennevi asked. "You just want to spend some time with your girls?"

Kyp turned from his view and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her body tightly against his. "I want to spend time with my girls. All my girls." What was meant to be a chaste kiss turned hungry, until the couple found themselves nearly out of breath. "I certainly look forward to more of that."

"You always do," she laughed. "I suppose we should start packing then."

Kyp glanced toward the closet and groaned. "I hate packing. Can't you do it for me?"

Gennevi shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if she had married a teenager instead of a middle-aged Jedi Master. "On one condition. You brief the girls on what's going on."

Kyp smirked and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Colonel." He saluted playfully and darted out of the room before the pillow could hit his retreating back.

"Have either of you ever even **heard** of Zeltros?"

Kaylin and Cora looked up from their respective bags, eyeing their sister with a mix of amusement and interest. Although she was the oldest, Layni was generally out of the loop on most matters of the universe.

"I heard the planet was like one big party all the time," Kaylin said excitedly.

Cora raised an eyebrow in disbelief, a trait inherited from her mother. "One big party? I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

"Do you really think mom and dad would take us to a place like that?" Cora argued.

Both Kaylin and Layni's shoulders dropped. "I guess not," the former admitted.

"Why don't you just look it up on the holonet?" Layni suggested. Her sisters looked at each other in slight astonishment, wondering how they had overlooked such a simple solution.

Kaylin grabbed her datapad off the nightstand that sat between she and Layni's beds. With a quick search, she was able to bring up a tourism file for the planet Zeltros. "Come visit beautiful Zeltros," she read, her voice taking on a dreamy tone. "A planet known for its hospitality, thriving cultural centers, and magnificent architecture, Zeltros is a prime destination spot for beings of all races. Experience the unique culture and atmosphere of one of the galaxy's most popular tourist destinations."

Cora listened intently as she packed her bag with precision, folding each garment into a perfect square before placing it into her small suitcase. Her sisters had always made fun of her for little quirks, but her mother assured her she showed the makings of a great military mind. Cora didn't know if that was reassuring or not.

"Sounds like a fun place," Layni said.

Kaylin set the data pad aside. "I don't buy it. Why would mom and dad take us to a place like that?" Layni shrugged her shoulders and kept packing, but Cora was now intrigued.

"It does seem rather odd," she admitted, grabbing the datapad off her sister's bed. She scrolled through some more options before stopping on one particular article. "Zeltros Working to Remake Reputation," she mumbled, scanning quickly through the article which was published a few months prior. "Apparently the planet is trying to remake itself as a tourist destination, not just for the rich, but for everyone. Says here Zeltron officials are 'stressing the family nature of the planet.'"

Kaylin laughed. "And getting a Jedi Master to bring his family there on vacation would be a great way to show the galaxy that Zeltros is now a 'family friendly' place."

Layni shrugged, zipping her bag up and setting it on the floor next to her bed. "We're getting a vacation out of it, so I'm not complaining."

"Me neither," Cora laughed.

"Nope."

The silence descended as the Kaylin and Cora continued to pack while Layni lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe how quickly these few weeks went," Layni commented.

"I know. Feels like we just left the academy a few days ago."

"And now we'll be headed back there in a few days," Cora concluded.

"I bet you're excited though," Layni laughed. "You'll get to see Brailen again."

In the opposite corner Kaylin started laughing hysterically, but Cora was not amused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Cor. You guys might be 'low-key' but we know what's going on."

Cora sighed. "There's nothing going on. Brailen and I are just friends."

"Friends?" Layni asked.

"Layni, do you kiss your friends?"

The eldest triplet tapped her chin as if deep in thought. "No I can't say I do. Do you?"

"Nope."

Cora glanced from Kaylin to Layni, both girls wearing matching expressions of torturous delight. "I don't know what you're talking about," she grumbled, but couldn't stop the small ghost of a smile that played at the edges of her mouth.

Gennevi stood on the landing platform the following morning staring at the shuttle in front of her, shuttle that Kyp had borrowed the ship from the Jedi Temple in order to take the family to Zeltros and then on to Ossus. Of course borrowing the ship also meant that he would be doing a favor for the Order, in this case escorting three academy students [LS1] back to Coruscant upon their return.

"So this is our ship?"

Kyp smiled as that particular phrase conjuring some rather fond memories. "I believe you said that the last time we were headed to a strange planet together."

The trip that he and Gennevi had taken to Velmor had been an interesting one. The planet's monarch had sought Jedi intervention in a succession dispute, a mission which Kyp would have thought would take weeks to resolve but to his—and everyone's—utter shock, the problem was solved within the first day of negotiations. The eldest daughter, after discovering her son's talent in the Force, had abdicated her claim to the throne, leaving the position to her younger sister. Kyp would like to say it was a wasted trip—since the only reason he had taken the assignment was to avoid an impromptu birthday celebration in his honor, which he had failed to do—but there was a lot of good that came out of it. That trip had given him and Gennevi a chance to be alone and grow infinitely closer in the early stages of their budding relationship.

Thinking about it now, that was a really good trip.

"I remember," Gennevi whispered, as close to Kyp's ear as she could get given their height difference. "I believe it was quite…enjoyable."

"I remember that as well," Kyp said slinging his arm around her waist. "Let's hope this one will be the same." Their lips met for a brief moment before the sound of teenage whining interrupted the moment.

"Please tell me you won't be doing that the entire time!" Cora said and with a roll of her eyes boarded the ship, Layni following closely behind with a smirk upon her face.

"I hope we got separate rooms," Kaylin chimed in. "I really don't want to be scared for the rest of my life."

Kyp shook his head and let out a huff. "Those are our beautiful daughters. Remember when they couldn't talk? Those were good times."

Gennevi nudged his body with her hip. "The attitude comes from you, I'm sure of it." Taking his hand, they boarded the ship together and took a quick look around.

It was a standard passenger vessel, complete with two bunk rooms, a small cargo hold, galley, lounge, and cockpit. The girls had immediately claimed what was for all purposes the crew's quarters, with a set of bunks on each wall and attached refresher. After stowing their bags in the room's lockers, the girls returned to the galley and strapped themselves in, preparing for takeoff.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kyp yelled back from the cockpit where he sat in the captain's chair. To his left, Gennevi had taken the copilot's seat and was methodically running through the pre-flight checklist and start up sequence.

"Good." Three voices answered.

After receiving clearance from Coruscant Space Control, the_ Redemption_ broke its way through the atmosphere into the blackness of space. Only moments later, the stars streaked into lines as the ship entered hyperspace. Gennevi left the cockpit shortly after.

Kyp watched the instrument panel for a few moments before his eyes glazed over and his thoughts began to wander. He couldn't stop the feeling that something was going to occur on this trip. It wasn't necessarily a foreboding feeling that he was getting; it felt more like the Force was giving him a heads up that something was going to happen. It could be good, it could be bad, but Kyp knew all he could do was keep his eyes open and his awareness on edge.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Kyp raised his eyes and watched as Gennevi retook the copilot's seat and swiveled to face him.

"Just thinking."

"You're a terrible liar, Kyp Durron." Gennevi sighed, but didn't push the issue. She knew he would talk if and when he wanted to.

"They asleep?"

She nodded and smiled. The ship had just barely entered hyperspace when the girls had retreated back to their bunkroom. She checked on them a few moments later to find them all completely passed out in their separate bunks. Cora and Layni had taken one set, the latter on the lower bunk, while Kaylin had made herself at home on the other top bunk.

"If you were up half the night talking and giggling, you would be tired too."

"I **was** up half the night," he corrected. "It's hard to shield while you're asleep, and the girls' are terrible at it. I could feel their excitement all night long. It made sleep nearly impossible."

"You should have gone in and told them to go to bed."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I would have, but I was too comfortable."

"You mean you were too lazy," she laughed.

Again Kyp shrugged. "Can you blame me? I was curled up in a nice warm bed with a beautiful woman in my arms." Reaching forward, he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her into his lap. "Much like now."

"Hmm, I don't see a bed anywhere around here." Gennevi bit back a moan when Kyp's lips moved from her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear, sucking there and sending shivers down her spine. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, pulling it from her slacks and letting his fingertips brush against the skin of her lower back.

Kyp waved a hand, the cockpit door hissing shut and locking. "Who needs a bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**R and R: Rest and Realization  
>AN: My apologies for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>

The_ Redemption _exited hyperspace nearly five hours later and entered the Zel system. Zeltros was the largest of the five planets in the system, and the only one inhabitable. The other four were smaller, their atmospheres unable to sustain life and thus abandoning them to orbit the system's sun without purpose.

"That's Zeltros?" Gennevi looked off in the distance, the early morning light from Zel creating a neon haze around the planet. The atmosphere beneath shone in hues of purple and pink, giving it a surreal glow. It looked more like a child's drawing than an actual planet.

"That's it." Kyp maneuvered the shuttle on a preset approach vector and waited for traffic control to hail them. As they neared the planet, the colors became more intense, almost to the point of being painful to look at. Thankfully the ship's viewport adjusted automatically to spare the eyesight of those inside.

"Unnamed shuttle, this is Zeltros Air Control. Please identify yourself."

"Zeltros Air Control, this is the_ Redemption_ requesting permission to land."

There was a short silence before the static crackled and the voice returned. "Permission granted, _Redemption_. Continue on approach vector 942.37.110 to landing platform B971."

"Thank you." Kyp switched the comm off and adjusted the ship's course. The ship bounced slightly as it entered the planet's atmosphere, but otherwise the approach was smooth and a few minutes later the shuttle touched down on the duracrete platform.

"I'll go wake the girls."

"Don't bother," Kyp said as he began flicking controls for the shuttle's shut down sequence. "They're already awake."

Gennevi shook her head and left the cockpit. Sometimes this Force thing completely baffled her. She found all three of the girls in the main lounge, their bags sitting at their feet and sleepy expressions on their faces. "Good morning, my angels," she said kissing the top of Kaylin's head. They mumbled in response causing Gennevi to laugh. "You three are just like your father."

"Meaning?" Kyp breezed into the lounge, pausing to ruffle each girl's hair.

"Dad!"

Gennevi smirked. "They aren't exactly morning people."

"Waking up early is a sign of the Darkside," Kyp joked.

Gennevi rolled her eyes. "Or a habit of those who underwent years of training by the Galactic Alliance Military."

"You have a point there."

"Thank you," she laughed. "Now, let's get to the hotel. I'm ready for some nice, relaxing downtime."

"Welcome to the Zarista Resort, the premier family destination on all of Zeltros. How may I help you, sir?"

The front desk attendant was overly friendly in the way that those in customer service tend to be. Her soft pink skin was offset by long, magenta hair that curled gently around her shoulders with several pieces held back away from her face with a decorative clip. She wore purple shirt under a black and white jacket, a small, rectangular nametag fastened above her left breast.

"Good morning…Darla," Kyp read. "We're checking in."

"Wonderful. Your name, sir?" Kyp leaned forward slightly before revealing his identity. Darla's eyes widened instantaneously. "Of course! Welcome, Master Durron. I take it this is your beautiful family?"

Kyp looked over his shoulder where Gennevi and his girls were standing, each of them wearing matching expressions of pained happiness. Clearly Darla's perkiness was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. "Yes it is," Kyp answered. "We're here for a short family vacation."

"Of course," Darla repeated. "Just let me call my supervisor. He asked to be notified upon your arrival."

"No need, Darla," a deep male voice rumbled. "Master Durron, allow me to introduce myself. I am Martin Reyspachii, the manager of this fine establishment." The man moved around the counter, maneuvering his impressive girth through the small space with practiced ease. His outstretched hand grabbed Kyp's own and shook it with vigor. "We're so glad to have you and your family staying with us. We've provided you with two rooms as you requested. You will have rooms 925 and 926."

"Are the rooms connected?" Kyp asked.

Mr. Reyspachii sighed. "Unfortunately we do not have any adjoining rooms available at the moment." Sensing the slight hesitation in the Jedi Master's countenance, Mr. Reyspachii was quick to amend. "However, we have upgraded you to our finest suites and your rooms are directly across from one another. But if you would prefer adjoining rooms, I'm sure I can—"

"That won't be necessary," Gennevi hated to interrupt, but this man's sugary-sweet voice was beginning to annoy her. All she wanted to do was get to their rooms and start her vacation. "Separate rooms will be just fine."

The plump man offered a toothy grin while handing over two small keycards. "I'm sure you're very eager to get settled. The turbolift is just across the lobby. I'll have someone fetch the rest of your bags."

"That won't be necessary," Kyp hoisted his large travel bag onto his shoulder, the move mimicked by the rest of the Durron family. "We're used to traveling light."

Mr. Reyspachii's laugh was deep, the baritone sounds echoing in the vast space of the lobby, bouncing off all the hard surfaces and bombarding those gathered within from all angles. "Of course! Please do not hesitate to comm the front desk with any inquiries. Enjoy your stay!"

Kyp thanked him and nearly had to sprint to catch up with Gennevi and the girls at the turbolift. The car ferried them up nine floors, fluorescent numbers changing with each floor that passed. Finally the doors slid apart and allowed the group to exit.

"Which room is ours?" Kaylin asked.

"The one with two beds in it."

Cora looked at her father with a defeated look. "We have to share?"

Kyp shrugged. "Not necessarily. One of you could always sleep in the 'fresher!" He opened one of the doors, peeked inside and then disappeared.

"I guess that means the other room is yours," Gennevi laughed, handing the other keycard to Cora before following her husband in the room.

After spending a few hours getting settled and exploring the resort, the Durron family found themselves seated in one of the hotel's more relaxed restaurants. As they dined on some authentic Zeltronian cuisine—which consisted of some sort of avian meat and enough spice to make a Corellian think twice—they discussed plans for their short vacation.

"Hey dad, did you notice the workout room on the fifth floor?"

"Really?" Kyp twirled a few long, slender noodles around his fork before stuffing it in his mouth.

Cora nodded enthusiastically. "Think we could fit in a sparring session?"

"I don't see why not. We'll find the time." Cora's face immediately brightened. "What about everyone else?"

"I would love to see the gardens," Gennevi volunteered.

"What about that park on the edge of the city? I read about it on one of those travel holos in the lobby."

Kaylin nodded enthusiastically to her older sister. "Yeah. It's a big nature preserve with animals and everything. They have something called natural waterslides too…whatever those are."

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Water runs over rocks until it creates a smooth path that you can slide down," Kyp explained. "We had a few of them on Dreyer."

"They run a shuttle from the hotel to the park every day," Layni added with a smile. "Can we go?"

It was times like these that the Durron triplets would swear that both of their parents were Force-sensitive. Kyp and Gennevi looked at one another, their eyes locking as the silent conversation flowing between them. Eventually their shared gaze was broken, and both adults turned to their children with matching smiles.

"It sounds like fun," Gennevi admitted. "I'll make arrangements with the front desk after dinner."

"Stellar!"

By the time dessert rolled around, the triplets were already buzzing over the following day's plans. Gennevi took it upon herself to order some sort of large, frozen dessert that the whole family could share. She wasn't expecting the mountain of sugary, frozen bliss the waiter set in the center of the table.

"Wow."

Kyp's eyes nearly glazed over as he took in the epic-sized dessert before him. "Wow indeed." Then he noticed his daughters eyeing the bowl from across the table, and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

And dig in they did. The girls attacked with a ferocity that was most impressive, spooning heaping portions into smaller bowls to make it easier to devour. Before long what used to be a mountain was now barely a small hill.

"Sweet Force that is good," Kyp grinned, the rest of the family chorused their affirmations. It only took a few moments before the dessert was completely consumed, and five Durrons sat around the table with full stomachs and languid smiles.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could sure use a walk," Gennevi laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Kyp smiled. "I need to work off all that."

Gennevi reached over and rubbed her husband's stomach lovingly. "You are getting a little pudgy, dear."

Kyp grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Just means there's more of me to love."

The girls rolled their eyes and pushed their chairs back from the table. "You guys are ridiculous."

Zeltron turned out to be a rather small city, even if it was the planetary capital. The resort area, which occupied most of the south-western quadrant, was also home to many grand and expensive looking restaurants. The architecture of these buildings had a new and modern look, drawing upon the newest galactic standards and building designs. The further one got into the residential areas—those areas further from the resorts and hotels—the older and more elaborate the buildings became. The stone facades of these buildings showed the love and care that the original builders put into their work. All the detailing was done in earthy colors, not the bright, garish colors that dominated the resort district.

"I can't believe the difference between the neighborhoods here," Gennevi commented. She and Kyp walked hand in hand, trailing a few feet behind their daughters as they explored the various areas surrounding their hotel. The sun was still hanging in the evening sky, but the large pink ball was dropping as the minutes ticked away.

"It's like night and day," Layni smiled.

"Jedi and Sith," Cora chimed in.

Kaylin opened her mouth to throw in her two credits when the most delicious smell wafted past her. Her head spun, searching for the source of the wonderful aroma, her eyes finally landed on a squat little building across the square. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, heedless of the questions being thrown at her from her family. As she entered the small shop, an electronic beep emitted from the small device above the door, alerting those inside to her presence. Immediately she was greeted by a half dozen wide, transparisteel cases housing some of the most decadent desserts she had ever seen. Her mouth was watering as her eyes glided from one case to the next.

"Welcome to Keer'son Bakery. Can I help you?"

Kaylin spun quickly searching for the source of the sudden interruption. Behind one of the counters stood a young man, probably a few years older than her, with deep red skin and black hair. A white apron shielded his body, but Kaylin could tell he was physically fit, and stood at least a foot taller than her.

"Oh…uh hi. I was just looking around," she fumbled. "It smells wonderful in here."

The boy nodded and let Kaylin browse for a few minutes before attempting further conversation. "So where you from?"

Kaylin cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I'm not from here?"

"Well, the skin's a dead giveaway."

"So I'm not a Zeltron," she smirked. "Doesn't mean I don't live here now. People do emigrate to other planets, you know."

"True," he conceded. "But the accent's not from around here. So you're either new to the area or just visiting. I'm going to assume you're from the Core Worlds. Coruscant perhaps?"

Kaylin smiled. "Well it is the mostly heavily populated planet in the known universe, so the odds that you're correct are pretty high."

He smiled again before offering his hand over the counter. "My name's Nikeno, you can call me Keno."

"Kaylin," she answered, grasping his hand firmly. "So Keno…what do you suggest?"

Keno moved farther down the display case before reaching inside and grabbing a small, oblong dessert. "This is my favorite," he said, handing the treat to Kaylin.

"What is it?"

"It's a chocolate covered Camby berry."

Kaylin quirked an eyebrow. "Camby berry? Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. They're native to Endor and not very easy to get. Luckily my mom knows a guy who happens to frequent the Endor system."

Kaylin took a hesitant bite, a smile immediately burst upon her face. "This is delicious! Wow." She took her time savoring the rest of the berry, lamenting its loss when she finished. "That was really good. What else you got?"

The electronic chime sounded again as another customer entered the store. Keno glanced toward the door with a friendly smile, but Kaylin knew who had entered without turning around.

"I can't believe you're eating again," Kyp laughed.

"Mom says I get my appetite from you," his daughter countered. "Keno this is my dad."

The young man nodded respectfully and offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Durron." Matching looks of surprise appeared on Kyp and Kaylin's faces causing Keno to chuckle. "There was a rumor you and your family were vacationing on Zeltros. You're a very recognizable figure."

Kyp nodded, somewhat awkwardly. He was never sure what to expect when people recognized him. Sometimes they looked upon him in admiration for being a Jedi Master; other times…it was less admiration and more disdain. It seemed that no matter how old he got, his past mistakes would always color his reputation. Thankfully, the vibes he was getting from this young man was one of respect, so he forced a genuine smile on his face and gestured to the cases.

"So…what do you suggest?"

"Check out this necklace," Layni exclaimed.

Cora looked up from the window she was perusing at her sister's very excited face. She looked at the necklace, a small purple amulet attached to a braided, silver chain. "That's really cool."

"Thanks. Where's mom?"

Cora nodded toward a nearby shop. "She's in that store looking at some native wine." The vineyards on Zeltros were becoming quite popular and Gennevi was eager to sample some of the local spirits.

"Of course," Layni said. "Dad and Kaylin?"

"Bakery."

Layni glanced over her shoulder at the shop. "Why are we out here then? Come on." She linked her arm through her sister's and drug the younger girl across the promenade. They were just passing the fountain in the center of the square, when the sound of shouting diverted their attention.

"Give it back!" A small Zeltronian girl was shouting at a group of much older Zeltronians, her pink skin flushed in either anger or exertion—or possibly both—as she attempted to get her doll back. The male who held it just above her head cackled maniacally. Behind him another boy and two girls sat on the edge of the fountain laughing as well.

"Come on, you can jump higher than that," he taunted. The little girl began bouncing with renewed vigor, but was still unable to grasp the doll. "I think dolly here wants to go for a swim. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea," one girl said. "It is pretty hot out here." Her platinum hair nearly sparkled in the fading sunlight as she threw her head back in laughter. The first male dangled the doll over the fountain, dropping the toy a few centims at a time. The little girl's screams rose in volume with each inch.

Suddenly another voice boomed across the square. "Delin! Knock it off!" With great reluctance, the boy handed the doll back to the girl, who stuck out her orange tongue at him and scampered off, her doll tucked securely under her arm. The woman who had disrupted the scene wiped wrinkled, magenta hands on her apron and leveled a stern gaze at the group of youngsters. "I've told you time and time again to leave your sister alone! Now get out of here."

Now that the scene was over, Layni tugged her sister's arm, dragging her toward the bakery where her father and sister were waiting.

They made it back to the hotel as the first stars began to sparkle. The girls retired to their room with their parents' permission to order a movie through the hotel's entertainment holo system. After kissing each of his girls good night, Kyp returned to his room to find it empty.

"Gennevi?" he called.

"Out here!" Her voice drifted in from the attached balcony.

Kyp crossed the expansive room, passing the enormous, four-poster bed on one side and the in-suite kitchenette on the other before stepping onto the balcony. He found his wife reclining on one of the hoverchairs, sipping on a glass some deep purple liquid. "What's that?"

"The best Zeltronian wine in the southern hemisphere," she grinned. "At least that's what the man at the shop told me. Regardless, it's a very nice blend. Have some."

Kyp poured himself a glass and took a seat on the empty chair, sipping the wine slowly. "This is very good."

"Mmhmm."

They spent nearly an hour in that same position, simply enjoying each other's company. Very few words broke the comfortable silence. Eventually they retired for the evening, falling asleep in each other's arms, preparing for the coming day.


	3. Chapter 3

**R and R: Rest and Realization**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

The shuttle to the Zelmar Nature Reserve departed from the Zarista Resort every hour, stopped at several other resorts along the way, then dropped its passengers off at the park's main gate. When the Durron family boarded the shuttle it was relatively empty, but by the time they disembarked at the nature reserve, there was scarcely a seat left.

"This place is certainly a popular destination," Kyp commented, his body being jostled as several species of alien pushed past him in a rush to make it through the park's ticket windows. Lines formed at each window as underpaid and underappreciated attendants pushed each party through, the pleasantly fake smiles seemingly glued to their faces. Kyp handed one such attendant his credit chip, purchased five passes, and led his family inside. "So…where to first?"

"Water slides!"

"Hiking trail!"

"Hover boats!"

Gennevi shook her head in amusement; her girls could never do things the easy way. She waved their merry little band toward the holographic map of the park's attractions and after studying the display for a few moments, the former Colonel quickly took charge of the situation. "We can take the hiking trail up through the forest to the top of the river. From there we'll float down on the rafts, stopping at the natural waterslide designations as we go."

"What about lunch?" Kyp asked.

Gennevi trailed her finger above the map, circling a small area in blue. "There's a food court with a bunch of little cafes and snack stands between the lagoon and the wildlife preserve. We can stop for lunch before the nature preserve?"

"Sounds good to me," Kyp smiled. He'd learned long ago that letting Gennevi deal with logistics was the way to go. After all, that is how she spent the last few months of her military career, and thus excelled at planning and scheming. "Are we good to go?"

A few quick, awkward glances danced between the triplets causing their mother a brief pause. "Girls?"

The youngest triplet was silently elected as the group's speaker. "Um, no offense, but are we going to be stuck with you all day?" Cora asked.

Kyp palmed his chest, feigning hurt. "**Stuck** with us? Are you telling me that you don't want to spend your entire vacation with your dear old parents?"

"It's not that we don't want to," Layni said sheepishly. "It's just that…well…"

"We don't **want** to," finished Kaylin.

"I suppose we could give you some time by yourselves," Gennevi conceded. Every so often it became shockingly clear that her little girls were growing up, and sadly this was one of those times. "Let's get to the top of the trail and then we'll go our separate ways."

"Stellar!"

"Race you to the top!"

Kyp and Gennevi brought up the rear as their daughters ran ahead of them.

"Am I the only one who feels like they've been running away from us since we taught them how to walk?" Kyp sulked.

Gennevi reached down and grabbed his hand with a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, darling. They'll always come back."

Like many things on Zeltros, the water in the lakes and rivers took on a pinkish hue. According to the informational holo-diagrams posted sporadically along the hiking trail, the water itself was clear, but the rocks and sand below held a bright pink coloring that translated up through the water. The hiking trail, which wound nearly two kilometers through the forests of Zeltros, ended near the top of a gently sloping hill. Where the hiking trail ended, the waterway began.

"So we just…float to the lagoon?"

Layni nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure there are things to do along the way. Surely they don't expect you to just lay and float…do they?"

"That is exactly what I plan on doing." Gennevi grabbed a large, double-seated floating device from the pile and made her way toward the water, her husband following closely behind. It took them a few moments, but eventually they got the raft situated and climbed on. Gennevi waved as the current pushed them farther down the river. "I'm sure you girls will catch up with us eventually."

They stood on the river bank, waving mutely as their parents floated off. "Did they really just leave us?" Cora asked.

"I think they did," Kaylin smirked.

There was a short silence before Layni finally chimed in. "We really shouldn't waste such an opportunity." After a short hesitation—approximately 2.6 seconds—the girls grabbed some rafts and waded into the water.

"Oh wow, the water is a lot warmer than I thought it would be," Kaylin exclaimed.

"So what kind of trouble do you have in mind?" Layni asked. Kaylin and Cora leveled their older sister with looks of shock and disbelief. "What?"

"What makes you think we're planning anything?"

Layni rolled her eyes. "Fourteen years of experience." She climbed onto her raft, her legs dangling in the clear water. She lifted her legs a few times, letting the water caress her skin, and wiggling her toes in the sun. "I don't care what you two are planning, it's a gorgeous day in a beautiful place, and I'm going to enjoy it." With her head resting against the cushioned side of the raft, Layni's long braid dipped beneath the water, soaking the ends of her dirty blonde locks. She let the water's current push her into the center of the river to be joined by her sisters' a few moments later.

"How far down is the first slide?" Cora asked. Kaylin shrugged her shoulders; Layni made no movement to answer either. "You guys are as helpful as a pack of Jawas."

They found the marker—a large, obnoxiously colored holo—a short time later, and anxiously paddled their rafts over to the area. It was just as their father had described: a short path that had been carved in the rock bed by years of water wear. The top of the slide sat roughly ten or twelve meters from the water.

"So who's going first?"

"I'll go," Cora volunteered. She climbed to the top of the rocks, seated herself, and with a push went careening down the slide. The ride lasted all of a few seconds, but when her head broke the surface the smile on her face was enough to convince the other two to give it a go.

"That was so much fun!" Kaylin shouted after her second trip down the slope.

Cora nodded. "Should we go find another one?" Kaylin nodded but Layni was staring at the rocks in deep concentration. "What's up, Layni?"

"I want to try something." Without explaining further, she climbed to the top of the rocks and began her descent same as the last two times. But this time there was no splash as she hit the water.

Because she never did.

Layni hovered a foot above the water, moved outward several feet, then executed a rough somersault before splashing into the water below. She broke the surface with a huge grin.

"Show off," Kaylin laughed.

"My turn!" Cora exclaimed. She got in position and waited for Layni to nod her readiness. At the bottom of the slide, she stopped in midair, twisted around and then dove in the water. This game continued on for some time, each girl attempting to outperform the others. As advanced as Layni's skills of telekinesis were, her stamina quickly depleted.

"Okay guys, this is the last one," she said, nodding to Cora at the top of the slide. Once again Cora found herself hovering above the water but before she could execute the somersault she had planned, her body pitched sideways. Without warning she dropped to the water, an excruciating pain shooting up her leg as her calf impaled itself on a rather jagged piece of rock.

Kyp and Gennevi had been floating lazily down the river, the sun shining on their faces and water rippling around their submerged legs. They'd been discussing plans to visit Gennevi's brother and his family on Kuat when a sudden radiating pain shot up Kyp's leg. Instinctively, he knew that one of his girls was hurt, and a desperate prodding through the Force a few moments later sent them into the park looking for the nearest first aid station.

The medical tent was a small facility and putting six people into its confines made it feel that much smaller. In the center of the room, Cora sat on a cot, a young Zeltronian medic sat on a stool at her feet. The young man took great care in examining the gash on her right leg, drenching the area in a cleansing solution before setting to work disinfecting the puncture wound.

"So explain to me again how this happened?"

Three set of guilty eyes looked anywhere but at their parents. Cora flinched slightly as the medic doused her leg with another round of cleansing solution causing the wound to burn like Tatooine's suns. "It was an accident," she hissed, doing her best to hide the pain she was in. Such a feat wasn't exactly easy around three Force-sensitives.

"It was my fault," Layni whispered. "We were goofing around on one of the waterslides and I…I kept Cora from hitting the water when she came down."

Gennevi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "How did—oh." Immediately, her eyes darted to where her husband stood not two feet to her left. Even without Force capabilities she could sense his rising anger.

"You were using the Force?" he growled.

"I was practicing," she argued.

"Without supervision. Haven't we had this discussion before?" Layni's head dropped sullenly. "You girls know better than that."

"Dad, it wasn't Layni's fault. Not all of it," Kaylin chimed in. "We asked her to do it."

Kyp shook his head. "What about you?" he nodded toward Cora. "You're not going to throw in your defense as well?"

Cora grimaced. "I would but," her eyes slammed shut and her face scrunched up, "I'm trying…not to scream right now."

Gennevi moved to stand behind her youngest daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder in silent comfort. "How bad is it?" she directed the question at the medic who sat at her daughter's feet.

The young medic looked up and smiled. "It's a fairly deep puncture. I cleaned the wound out and applied some bacta. The bandages will need to be changed every six hours and the bacta reapplied." He nodded toward Kaylin, "You did good by wrapping the wound and keeping it out of the water. That greatly minimized the risk of infection." Kaylin smiled shyly and nodded. "I'll give you something for the pain. It's a low level pain-med that you can pick up in any pharmacy."

Gennevi smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," he nodded. "We don't really get a lot of injuries in the park. Usually it's just sunburns or food allergies." He finished wrapping Cora's leg before pushing back from the exam table and offering her his hand. With great care, she climbed off the table and put some weight on her right leg, wincing as the pain shot up from her calf.

"Take it easy," the young Zeltronian warned. "The meds don't kick in instantaneously."

"Thank you," Cora smiled warmly. She took another cautious step, but this time the pain was not nearly as bad. Feeling much braver, she put her full weight into the next step—and promptly crashed to the ground as her injured leg buckled beneath her.

Luckily Kyp's reflexes had not slackened with age and he was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kiddo." Hoisting her up fully, Kyp looked around at the rest of his family. "I think we should call it a day, don't you?" Gennevi nodded as did the girls—albeit with great reluctance.

"But we didn't get to see the nature preserve," Cora pointed out.

Kyp smiled down at her. "Cora, while I love being able to hold you like I did when you were little, I don't think I have the strength to do it for very long. You have put on a little weight since then."

"If I may," the medic broke in, "the park does have a few hover chairs for those tourists who aren't able to walk great distances."

"Where can we get one of those?" Gennevi asked.

"The main information office; it's right down this path, just off the food court."

Gennevi thanked the young man again and led her family out of the medical cabin. They picked up a hover chair at the information desk and were on their way toward the trail that would lead them to the nature reserve when a savory scent wafted toward Kyp's nose. It then became apparent to all that while the trip to the medical facilities had diverted their attention, now that the perceived crisis had passed, the need for food once again moved to the forefront of everyone's mind.

Lunch was a quick affair with very few words exchanged as the family nearly inhaled a spread of fried tubers, monstrous sandwiches known as a Zeltros sliders—which were smothered in something called "pleasure planet" sauce—and a round of photon fizzle drinks. It wasn't the type of meal that Gennevi usually enjoyed, generally opting for the healthier, more organic foodstuffs, but she was on vacation and for the few days that they were on Zeltros, she'd sworn not to think about calories or cholesterol.

Kaylin grunted, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. "That was delicious. I'm so full."

"Me too," Layni said. "How many people do you think that hover chair can hold?"

"I was wondering that myself," Kyp grinned.

Gennevi shook her head and smiled. Sometimes she forgot that she had three children and not four. "Since it doesn't belong to us and we're only renting it, I don't think we should push it." A chorus of groans answered her suggestion to which the one-time colonel merely rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun, Colonel," her husband chided her.

"Yes, well having a family will suck the fun out of anyone." She gathered their garbage into a neat pile for the cleaning droid to take away and climbed to her feet. "Let's move out, troops. We've got a lot more to see."

The family returned to their hotel nearly three hours later, all of them exhausted but happy. Since they had to return the hover chair to the park's information kiosk, Kyp volunteered to carry Cora back to the shuttle. Of course she put up a fight about it, insisting that she didn't need to be carried like an infant, but finally conceded to riding on her father's back.

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

Kyp nodded slowly. "The healing trance will help alleviate most of the pain in her leg. I can put her into one in a few minutes."

She chewed her lip and let her thoughts flow. She trusted Kyp implicitly, she wouldn't have married nor had children with him if she didn't, and she knew he would do nothing to harm their girls. It was the idea of putting her daughter into some sort of…Force induced coma that had her on edge. It was always a little difficult to trust in the Force when she herself was unable to sense its presence.

A rough, warm hand on her cheek brought her attention back. Kyp's soulful dark eyes bore into hers. "I promise you that nothing will happen to her."

"I know. I just…I don't want to see her like that. I'm just afraid of what it will look like."

"It will just look like she's sleeping," Kyp argued. "We used to watch them sleep all the time when they were little." When she didn't immediately respond, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "If it bothers you so much, I won't do it."

Gennevi considered that, but shook her head stubbornly. "No, this will help her heal. How long will it take?"

"Not long. The wound isn't that bad and the bacta has already started the healing process," he surmised. "An hour at the most. When she comes out of it, she won't feel any pain, but she'll still need to keep it wrapped."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm going to run to the nearest apothecary to get some more bandages and bacta gel."

"Sounds like a plan."

Gennevi convinced Kaylin accompany her and after getting directions from another overtly jovial front desk attendant, made their way into town. Kaylin perused the shop while her mother discussed some kind of local pain remedy with the elderly woman behind the counter. In addition to medicine the shop also sold a few Zeltros souvenirs. She was examining a small projector that held holos of some of the more memorable Zeltros scenes when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking out the store's front window, Kaylin caught a glimpse of a familiar figure walking across the square and smiled broadly.

"Mom I'm stepping outside," she called over the dinging of the bell atop the door as she made her exit. Attempting nonchalance, Kaylin strode in the general direction she had seen him walk. She made it within a ten foot radius of him before he noticed her.

"Oh hey…Kaylin, right?"

"Hi, Keno," she smiled.

"So uh, what brings you into town? Looking for some more Camby berries?" he laughed.

At the mere mention of the delicious treat, Kaylin's mouth began to water. "I could go for some of those, but my mom and I were actually just stopping at the apothecary for a few things."

"Is someone sick?"

Kaylin shuffled from foot to foot in a nervous gesture. "No. We just had a little…accident at the park today. Nothing serious, we just needed to pick up some bacta and bandages."

Keno nodded and an awkward silence ensued. Normally Keno had an inherent confidence when it came to girls, but for some reason he felt as though he were once again that gawky prepubescent boy from his past. What was it about this girl that unnerved him so much?

"I, uh, was really hoping to run into you today," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me and a few of my friends were planning on going out tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us? You know-see the side of Zeltros that the locals know and love."

Kaylin was sorely tempted. While she loved spending time with her parents, this vacation had been lacking in real fun and a night out with a boy she had just met sounded like real fun.

"I don't know. I can't really abandon my sisters for the night."

"Bring them with you," he suggested.

"You sure?"

He nodded, trying not to look too excited. "Yeah. It'll be fun." When she didn't answer right away, Keno eased off the throttle. "If you don't want to that's fine."

"No I do. We're going to some sort of a dinner show tonight, so I guess we could come out after that?"

"What hotel are you staying at? I can meet you outside."

Kaylin chewed her lip. Part of her was wary of trusting someone who was essentially a stranger, but the Force was telling her that there was no danger in going with him. And who was she to ignore the will of the Force?

"We're staying at the Zarista Resort," she grinned. "I'll ask my sisters and hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**R and R: Rest and Realization**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>

None of the Durron triplets would ever admit it, but the dinner theater that their parents dragged them to had been fun. The food was amazing, but that had quickly become expected with each passing meal on this planet, and the show was actually interesting. The cast consisted of a dozen Zeltronians using song and dance to recount some sort of cultural lore.

Had Kaylin not been so anxious, she probably would have caught exactly what that story was, but as it were she couldn't stop thinking about Keno's offer. Could she really sneak out without her parents knowing? And—perhaps more importantly—what would her sisters say? Would they come with her? She was almost certain Cora would go along, hurt leg or not, but Layni was a different story. She'd most likely try to make them see the flaws in their logic and talk them out of whatever crazy scheme they had thought up; that was the role she had played for the last fourteen years. All these thoughts raced through her brain, but by the time they returned to their hotel for the night, Kaylin knew she had to at least ask them.

"Goodnight." She called into the hallway before shutting the door and turning to her sisters, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Now, are you guys ready for some real fun?"

She was met with matching expressions of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked.

"Remember that guy I met in town?" Her sisters nodded hesitantly. "Well he invited us out tonight. He wants to take us to a club where all the locals hang out. You know, experience this place like a native. What d'ya say?"

Layni watched her sister's face light up with excitement and couldn't help but get caught up as well. "I'm in."

Cora and Kaylin's faces were absolutely priceless. "You're…in?" Cora gawked; Layni nodded. "You realize this means sneaking out?"Another nod. "Without mom and dad's approval?"

Layni laughed. "Isn't that the definition of sneaking out? What?"

"It's just…"

"Well you usually…"

"You're usually the one that talks us out of stuff like this."

Layni chuckled. "I know, but this sounds like fun. And as long as we stay together, nothing bad will happen."

"Famous last words," Cora mumbled. She stood from the bed, wincing slightly at the faint twinge in her right leg. The healing trance her father put her in had done wonders for her injury, to the point where the pain was nearly nonexistent. The wound itself was healing nicely, due in large part to the bacta treatments and the herbal pain remedies her mother bought in town. Even with all that, the pain was still lingering slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay to go out?" Kaylin asked.

"I'm fine," Cora argued. "The pain meds are just wearing off. I'll just take another one."

"Let me look at it." It wasn't a suggestion so much as an order, as Kaylin shoved her younger sister back down on the bed and pushed her leggings up her leg. She unwrapped the bandage and examined the area with gentle fingers. "It's not infected, which is good, and healing nicely. I'm gonna change the wrappings. Just make sure you take another pain suppressor and you'll be good to go."

Cora snickered. "Thank you, Doctor Durron."

"No problem, I'll have my people bill you." Nimble fingers redressed the wounds before she climbed to her feet. "Are we ready to go then?"

"I am."

"Me too," Layni smiled.

Kaylin grinned and eagerly looped one arm around each of her sisters' waists. "Let's do this."

Keno spun on his heel, retracing the path he'd been pacing for the last ten minutes. He'd never admit it, but he was nervous. What was he thinking, asking a Jedi—whose father happened to be one of the most famous people in the galaxy—to sneak out and meet him? If he was lucky, Master Durron would only impale him with his lightsaber. At least it would be a quick death.

The sound of voices drifted to his ears and Keno quickly took up a more relaxed pose leaning against a nearby wall. He crossed his arms over his chest then thought better of it and stuffed them in his pockets. He waited patiently as the voices drew closer until three shadows climbed the wall across from him.

"Hey," he called when the girls entered the area where he and Kaylin had agreed to meet.

Kaylin waved to him and approached, the other girls a step or two behind her. "Hi Keno. These are my sisters, Layni and Cora."

"Nice to meet you both," he nodded to each girl. "Are you ready to party?" All the girls nodded eagerly and followed Keno down the street.

"Where are we going?" Cora asked. She and Layni followed behind as Keno led the way, Kaylin keeping pace next to him.

"It's called Cafe Zenoah. It used to be a trendy little caffe shop, but I guess the owner decided he could make more credits serving food and liquor. My friends and I usually hang out there a few nights a week. It's pretty low key, but a lot of fun. Not a place the tourists usually go."

"How far is it?"

"Just a few blocks." The group traveled the rest of the way in friendly conversation, Keno pointing out a few tourist spots along the way, the girls asking questions but generally staying quiet. They were adamant about tracking their whereabouts, the lessons taught to them first by their parents and then by their teachers at the academy, serving them well.

They had walked for only a short time when Keno abruptly stopped and gestured to his right.

"We're here."

"**This** is where we're going?"

Keno had expected this reaction. "It doesn't look like much from the outside—which is probably why the tourists tend to stay away—but it's a lot nicer inside. Come on."

True to his word, the inside of the establishment was much nicer that it's outside façade. A dozen tables and booths sat atop a dark wood floor that matched the long bar across the back of the enormous room. A handful of people crowded around said bar. Those with brightly colored skin were easily identified as Zeltronians, but there were also a few humans, Twi'leks, a Lutrilian, as well as several races that weren't as easily identifiable.

"Keno!" A pair of Zeltron males shouted from a nearby booth.

Nikeno smiled broadly and led the group over. "Max, Tosca what's up? These are my friends I was telling you about: Cora, Layni, and Kaylin."

"Welcome girls. Have a seat." Both boys shifted toward the center of the large, round booth to allow the girls to sit.

"I'm going to grab a drink. What do you guys want?" Keno asked. Max and Tosca rattled off the name of some beverage unknown to the sisters, who looked at them in puzzlement. "Don't worry," Keno laughed, "I'll pick something out for you."

"I'll come with you," Kaylin offered. The pair made their way across the small, crowded dance floor, bumping into several beings in the process, before finally arriving at the bar. It took several moments for young lady behind the bar to notice them standing there, but eventually her violet eyes lit up with glee.

"Keno!" She bounced out from behind the bar and hugged him tightly. "I was wondering when you would be in. Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, the parental units have been a real pain lately," he joked. "This is Kaylin. She's on planet for a few days so I figured I would show her the places all the tourists don't get to see."

The woman offered a sugary sweet smile and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kaylin. I'm Narissa."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So can I get you guys some drinks?"

Keno placed their drink orders, taking the liberty to order some brightly colored concoction for Kaylin and her sisters. Narissa mixed up the drinks with practiced ease and placed each on a hover-tray, pushing it toward Keno when it was full. The young man passed her a credit chip, but she waved him off.

"First round is on the house." She flashed a smile at Kaylin, "Welcome to Zeltros."

"Thank you."

Keno carried the drinks back to the booth, dispersing them to their rightful owners, before returning the tray to the bar. Kaylin swirled the straw through her colorful drink before taking a tentative sip. The sweet taste of something vaguely fruity mixed with something tangy and unfamiliar.

Max laughed. "You don't like it?" he asked, gesturing to the drink.

Kaylin shook her head. "It's good. I like the fruit…I just wasn't expecting the other flavor. What is that?"

The boys shared a grin before divulging their secret. "It's called a supernova," Max explained. "Basically a mix of fruit juice and Tihaar spirit."

Kaylin almost choked on the rest of her drink, but tried to look nonchalant. "There's alcohol in this? I hadn't realized."

"Yeah. You guys are okay with that, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kaylin chimed in, the tone in her voice letting her sisters know that there was no need to disagree; she had the situation under control.

"I don't think I should be drinking tonight," Cora pushed the tall glass forward. "I don't know what it will do to those meds I took."

"What kind of meds?" Max asked. Cora recounted the day's events, slightly downplaying her sister's impressive Force abilities. For their part, the boys seemed fascinated by not only the story but also the chance to meet real life Force-users.

"I have to say that I've never actually met a Jedi before," Tosca grinned.

"Well, we're technically not Jedi yet," Cora explained. "We're still Padawans working toward knighthood. We won't actually be considered Jedi until we're knighted."

"But you can still use the Force," Max pointed out. "That's really cool. Can you show us something?"

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Can you make something float?"

Layni looked at her sisters as if seeking permission. Their dad had been pretty upset when he found out she had been levitating her sisters earlier…

"Go ahead," Kaylin nudged her. "Just something small."

She was still wary, but sensing everyone else's excitement made Layni smile. It wasn't often that she was the center of attention and while most of the time she shied away from such exposure, every once in a while it was nice to be noticed. Looking around the table she noticed Keno's credit chip sitting near his drink. An item of such small mass took little concentration, especially when compared to lifting a person, and rose from the table with practiced ease.

"Oh wow," Tosca gasped. "That's awesome!"

"Really cool," Max added.

The credit chip settled back onto the table and Layni smiled. "Thanks."

Conversation flowed easily after that, from the girls' lives at the Jedi Academy to the latest action holofilm. Kaylin hadn't joined her sisters when they had gone to see the film back on Coruscant and was therefore at a loss during that conversation. So when the music changed to the strong beat of a popular dance song, she reached over and grabbed Keno's wrist.

"I love this song," she exclaimed. "Do you wanna dance?"

Keno looked a little nervous but agreed nonetheless, allowing Kaylin to pull him from the booth. The four still in the booth laughed as the pair disappeared into the swarming mass on the dance floor.

"This should be interesting," Max laughed. "Keno isn't much of a dancer. He was born with two left feet."

"Really?" Layni asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

Cora shook her head. "Not really. They just mean he's clumsy."

A light blush colored the eldest triplet's cheeks. "Oh…I knew that."

"What's wrong?" Kaylin asked. Though her body moved gently with the beat of the song she noticed that Keno was just standing there awkwardly.

"I uh…I'm not much of a dancer," he rubbed a nervous hand against the back of his neck.

Kaylin smiled sweetly. "It's easy. Here," she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, "just match my moves." She started moving again, letting the beat of the song control her actions. After a momentary hesitation Keno began to mimic her, albeit without the grace and fluidity that Kaylin possessed. "See? You can dance."

"Not as good as you can," he grinned.

She shrugged. "All that Jedi training has been good for something."

When a slower song began to play, Kaylin wrapped her arms around Keno's neck and slowed her movements. His hands slid to her hips and pulled her a little closer.

"You're not a bad dancer," she commented after several moments of silence.

Keno shrugged innocently. "I had a good teacher."

Max and Tosca's eyes were the glued to the girls across from them as they recounted a few stories of their life at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. For the girls it was their normal, everyday routine, it was what they had known all their lives; but to Max and Tosca it was better than the latest holo-drama.

"So you guys have actually met Luke Skywalker?"

Layni nodded eagerly. "He welcomes all new students to the Jedi Academy. I also took a class on meditation techniques with him last year."

"And his wife?"

"Mara used to teach combat and weapons classes. I never had her, but I remember a few of the older students talking about her…unusual methods."

Tosca's crimson eyebrow rose slightly. "Unusual?"

Cora laughed. "Yeah. She and Master Skywalker would have sparring battles to demonstrate different techniques. I guess they used to get pretty intense."

"Wow," Max laughed. "I would love to have seen that."

The youngest Durron started to respond when something drew her attention. "Where are they going?" Cora asked, watching as Keno led her sister toward the front door and out into the street.

"No idea," Layni said. "Do you think we should follow?"

Cora considered it for a moment. Their parents had always told them to stick together, but she didn't think this situation warranted such precautions. Stretching out with the Force, she felt no threat of danger from anyone in the vicinity. "No, it's fine," she said with a shake of her head. "If she needs us, we'll know."

"If you guys want to leave, we can walk you back to your hotel," Max offered.

Again Cora shook her head. "No it's fine." Looking around the table, she noticed that nearly all their glasses had been drained. "I think we need some more drinks."

"I'll go." Tosca made to slide from the booth when Layni stopped him.

"We've got this round." She grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her along behind her as they made their way toward the bar. It had become more crowded since they had arrived, which of course made it that much harder to get the bartenders' attention.

"I'm going to run to the 'fresher. Can you get the drinks?"

"Sure," Layni answered. She edged closer to the bar, leaning over slightly in an attempt to grab the nearest bartender's attention.

"Hey."

She looked at the young woman who had spoken. "Me?"

"Yeah you," the young Zeltronian sidled up a little closer to her. "I don't remember ever seeing you here before. Visiting?" Layni nodded. "Well you know there's a really great way to enjoy this atmosphere right?" The girl pulled a small package from her jacket and discreetly shoved it toward Layni.

"What is this?" she asked, picking it up.

"That's the best cut outside of Kessel."

"Spice?"

"Shh!" the girl snatched the packet back and looked around to see if Layni's outburst had drawn any unwanted attention. Thankfully it didn't seem like anyone was paying attention to them. "You just looked like you could use something to relax. Where you from anyway?"

"Coruscant, originally," Layni stuttered. "But I spend most of my time on Ossus."

The Zeltonian's eyebrows shot up. "Ossus?" she sneered. "Don't tell me you're some kind of Jedi wannabe?"

"And if she is?" Cora asked, sidling up beside her sister.

"Well I would be intimidated, but since I don't see a lightsaber anywhere around here, there's not much to worry about."

Cora took a deep breath, counted to five and let it out slowly. "A Jedi doesn't need a weapon. The Force is our ally."

"Oh this is rich," she laughed. Glancing over her shoulder, the girl spotted someone and waved wildly. "Hey Marika, get over here."

Another Zeltronian female sauntered up to the group, her fuchsia skin offset by long, stark white hair that dropped well past her shoulder blades. "What's up, Tezla?"

"We got us some Jedi wannabe's here."

Marika cocked one perfectly manicured eyebrow and smirked. "You don't say?"

Layni took hold of her sister's forearm and pulled it gently. "C'mon. Let's go."

"I've never heard of the Jedi running away from someone," Tezla laughed. "After all, we just want to chat."

"We're not running," Layni argued. "A Jedi doesn't seek out confrontation and we won't engage in needless verbal battles just to supplement your feeling of superiority."

Marika rolled her eyes. "And who taught you that? One of your Masters?"

Cora nodded proudly. "Actually, yes. And he just so happens to be our father as well."

For their part, Marika and Tezla looked mildly surprised and somewhat impressed by that fact. "It's so nice that you're following in daddy's footsteps. Who is he by the way?"

"Jedi Master Kyp Durron," Cora stated proudly.

One could almost see the gears turning in Tezla's head as her brain finally made sense of what she had just learned. Once again a look of surprise crossed their faces. "Durron? Hey Marika, these girls are Kyp Durron's kids."

"You don't say? Be sure not to mess with them," she laughed.

"Let's just go," Layni attempted to pull her sister away from what was quickly becoming a rather heated confrontation. She knew how quickly Cora's temper could get out of hand and she really didn't want to get into trouble tonight.

"No, I wanna hear what they have to say," the youngest Durron snapped. If there was one thing she valued over her reputation as a future Jedi, it was the reputation of her family. She leveled the two older girls with a hard stare. "Go ahead. Why shouldn't you mess with us? Are you afraid you'll get beat down by a Jedi wannabe?"

Both girls laughed. "Hardly," Marika laughed.

"We're just afraid you'll take after your daddy," Tezla added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cora snarled.

Both Zeltronians shared a knowing look before cackling maniacally. "I'm just saying we wouldn't want to make you mad. You might just freak out and blow up the whole planet."

Their laughter muted the sound of Layni's startled gasp, but it didn't muffle the sounds as Cora's fist connected with Marika's face.

_Kyp was blissfully unaware of the world around him as his mind took him back to his home on Deyer. He was a child again, he and his brother Zeth sneaking away from their mother to go swimming in the lake's deeper waters. They laughed and splashed one another, Zeth using his superior strength to dunk his younger brother beneath the water's surface. Kyp sputtered and yelled as he broke the surface, gasping precious oxygen into his lungs._

_"Mom! Tell Zeth to leave me alone!"_

_"Zeth, I told you not to drown your brother!" Mrs. Durron yelled from the shore. Both boys laughed and waded toward the shore, climbing onto the sandy beach. Their mother wrapped each boy in a large towel, pushing them toward a small house in the distance. "Come on, your father will be home soon. We need to get dinner ready." The group began the trek back to their home when a strange beeping echoed in the clearing._

_"What was that?" Kyp asked._

_Zeth raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "What was what?"_

_Listening carefully, Kyp could hear the faint beeping again. The sound grew steadily louder until it was unmistakable. "That sound. What is it?"_

_Zeth and his mother exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Mrs. Durron asked. "I don't hear anything."_

_"Kyp…"_

_"I suppose you didn't hear someone calling my name either?"_

_"Kyp…_KYP!"

He jolted awake, confused as to why he was no longer basking in the sun of his home world. Then his sleep-riddled brain caught up reality. "Wha?"

"Your comm is beeping," Gennevi yawned. She shoved her husband's shoulder once more before turning over and promptly falling back asleep.

Kyp's arm flailed helplessly for a moment before his fingers closed around his comm on the nightstand. He thumbed it on and cleared his throat before speaking. "Durron here."

"Is this Master Kyp Durron?" a haggard voice asked.

It wasn't a voice Kyp knew, which immediately put him on edge. "It is. Can I help you?"

"Master Durron, this is Lieutenant Biltton with Zeltros Police." The word _police_ echoed in his mind and now Kyp was wide awake. "I apologize about the late hour, sir, but we have two young women in custody that claim to be your daughters."

Kyp inhaled sharply. They were supposed to be in their room, sound asleep not out gallivanting around the city. Oh when he got a hold of them…_'Wait…two?'_

"Put them on, please."

"Yes, sir." There was a slight rustle before a shaky, scared voice answered.

"Daddy?"

"Layni? Sweetheart, what's going on? Where are your sisters? What happened?"

"Me and Cora are at the police station, dad."

"Where's Kaylin?"

"I—I don't know. Dad, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**R and R: Rest and Realization  
>AN: **I must say that this is my favorite chapter so far. Be sure to let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 5~<strong>

_"Me and Cora are at the police station, dad."_

_"Where's Kaylin?"_

_"I—I don't know. Dad, I'm sorry."_

The moment Gennevi heard her daughter's voice coming from Kyp's comm unit she was wide awake. Her girls should have been asleep in the next room, not calling their father from…wherever they were.

"Kyp, what's wrong?"

He lifted a hand to halt her questions. "Layni, hold on. We'll be right there." He thumbed off the comlink and turned back to his wife. "We gotta go."

"Kyp, what's going on?" she asked, climbing out of bed and searching for her clothes.

"That was Zeltros Police, apparently our girls have been arrested."

"WHAT?"

He shook his head, pulling on his pants and setting to work on his boots. "I don't know. All I got that Layni and Cora were in custody."

"What about Kaylin?"

Kyp paused and reached out to his children. He could feel Cora and Layni together, the latter radiating worry while her sister was a ball of anger and irritation. They were together, but Kaylin was nowhere near them. He finally pegged her presence in the opposite direction of her sisters; she was distracted, but did not seem to be in any sort of peril.

"She's not with them."

Gennevi's fists tensed in anger. If there was one thing she had always preached to her daughters it was to stick together. They had abided by that rule until now, so she couldn't imagine what had dragged Kaylin away from her sisters.

Sensing her anger, Kyp stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, she's not hurt and she's in no immediate danger."

Gennevi took a deep breath and leveled him with a worried glare. "I will relax when they are back here with us. **All** of them. Then we can figured out what in the nine Corellian hells happened."

Kyp fought back a smirk. It had been a while since he had seen his wife so worked up, and for once he wasn't on the receiving end of that anger. That was a nice feeling. "Do you want me to come with you?" he shrugged on his cloak and made sure to have his lightsaber in plain sight.

"No. You find Kaylin, I'll get the other two."

Kyp nodded, kissed her, and left. As he stalked down the hotel hallway, he fingered the hilt of his lightsaber and attempted to control his emotions. He knew his girls were okay, at least they were in no immediate danger, but there was no guaranteeing that would still be the case when he and Gennevi got a hold of them.

* * *

><p>As the dance floor had become more crowded, Keno became more and more claustrophobic. After the third couple had bumped into him, he'd had enough. He tugged Kaylin's arm and led her from the club.<p>

"There's something I want to show you."

Kaylin nodded mutely and allowed Keno to lead her down the winding path. Her mind was feeling a little fuzzy, but she wasn't sure if she should blame the small amount of alcohol she had consumed or the feeling of Keno's hand at the small of her back. It was a wonderful source of warmth in the semi-chilly night. "Where are we going?"

"It's right up here."

They walked a little further, the silence once again wrapping around them like a much-appreciated blanket. Kaylin felt bad about leaving her sisters at the club, but when Keno said there was something she needed to see, she knew she would be a fool to pass up such an opportunity. He was an attractive guy and he was clearly interested in her, so what was the harm in a little fun?

Suddenly Keno stopped walking. Kaylin looked at him questioningly.

"Look up."

Kaylin's eyes turned upward and her mouth dropped open. She had traveled to many planets in this galaxy, she had seen a lot of things, but this was one of the most amazing meteor showers she had ever witnessed. Rather than appearing as shooting stars, these asteroids caused bright flashes in the night sky, reminding her of the fireworks she'd seen over Coruscant during the Founder's Day Celebration. Every few seconds the sky would light up in pinks and oranges, making the darkened buildings below stand out even more.

"It happens every few months," Keno explained.

Her eyes were glued to the lightshow above. "What makes the colors?"

He shrugged. "Something about the gases reacting to the meteors burning up as they enter the atmosphere. We learned about it in school, but science was never my best subject." While he was talking, his hand works its way from the small of her back to clasp hers. Out of the corner of his eye, Keno watched the small smile spread across her lips and figured that he hadn't offended her in any way. _Do I dare push my luck?_ He dropped his gaze from the sky and looked at her fully. Kaylin's eyes were still watching the lights above, but he could tell her attention was on him. Him and his next move.

He hesitated before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She returned it in kind and waited for his reaction. He tugged her hand, gently pulling her body to face his. Their eyes met and after a few seconds of nervous hesitation their lips followed suit. There was that moment of quiet shock before instinct took over and hormones began to spike. Keno's other hand crept up to cup her cheek softly, his thumb tracing her cheekbone lightly.

Suddenly Kaylin wrenched back.

Nikeno regarded her with a look of confusion and wariness. "Wha—"

"Kaylin!"

Both heads jerked up at the sound, neither one wanting to look to where they knew a very angry Jedi Master stood.

* * *

><p>Gennevi was fuming when she left the hotel, and while some of that anger dissipated on the short walk to the police station, there was still an ample supply of ire to go around. The sliding transparisteel doors opened before her, as if they could sense that a mama nexu was not to be toyed with when her cubs were in trouble.<p>

And trouble was putting it lightly.

"Are you Lieutenant Biltton?"

The older gentleman looked up, eyed her suspiciously, and nodded. "Yes ma'am. How can I help you?"

"My name is Gennevi Lassiter-Durron. I'm here to pick up my daughters."

Upon hearing the name _Durron_ the lieutenant climbed to his feet and offered Gennevi a hand. "Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Durron. I'll just need to see some ID and have you fill out a few forms."

"Of course," she nodded. "How much is the fine?"

Lieutenant Biltton shot her a perplexed look. "Fine? Ma'am I believe there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Your daughters aren't under arrest."

"They're not?"

He shook his head. "No. They were involved in a bit of a…scuffle with a group of local hoodlums. This group's been using the revolving door in this precinct for the last few months. Since no one was seriously hurt, we're not pressing charges."

"May I ask why they are being detained then?"

"My officers brought them here to get their full statements. Once that was accomplished, it was well past 0100 hours, and here in the capital we have a curfew of midnight for minors under the age of 17 standard years. They are required by law to be escorted by a parent or guardian after that time."

Gennevi's body visibly relaxed. Her girls weren't under arrest, which was good, but that still didn't mean they weren't in trouble for sneaking out. She would deal with that once they were back at the hotel and Kyp had found Kaylin. "Can I see them?"

"Of course." Lieutenant Biltton led her down a short hallway and into what served as a break room for the officers on duty. On one side of the small room were two automated machines, one for drinks and another filled with various snack choices. A small table took up a majority of the floor space, and against the far wall sat a deep blue couch, complete with two scowling fourteen year-olds. Layni looked a nervous wreck, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. Beside her Cora was the picture of attitude with her arms folded across her chest and a look of sheer annoyance on her face. Layni was the first to acknowledge her presence, though she suspected both girls knew the second she walked into the building.

"Mom!" The eldest triplet covered the floor in seconds flat and flung her arms around her mother's waist. "I'm so sorry." Cora approached with slight hesitation and a slight limp, no doubt wondering when her mother's wrath would be unleashed upon them both. After a few tense moments Gennevi lifted the arm not currently wrapped around her oldest child. Cora wiggled into the group hug and offered her own apologies.

"I'm just glad you two are okay."

"What about Kaylin?"

"Your father went to find her." Both girls stiffened in her embrace. "What's wrong?" Gennevi asked.

"It's just…Kaylin was with umm…"

"She left with a boy," Cora finished.

And suddenly Gennevi understood their nervousness. Not only had the girls split up—breaking her primary rule—but Kaylin was alone with a boy—breaking their father's number one rule. Everything had just become so much more complicated.

"Come on. Let's get back to the hotel. Hopefully your father and sister will meet us there."

Lieutenant Biltton—who had been a silent observer until this point—ushered them from the room. "This way. I just need you to fill out those forms and you'll be on your way."

"Mom," Layni ventured, "are we in trouble?"

Gennevi huffed, signing her name to the final document of the night. "Like you wouldn't believe. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kyp thanked the Force for his skill in timing. He knew he would find her with that boy, but he never expected to be interrupting anything. And then, like countless Jedi parents before him, he seriously considered going to the Darkside—just for a short while. There were several Masters on the Council with children; surely they would understand—if not condone—his actions.<p>

"Dad," Kaylin gulped. Unconsciously, she took half a step away from Nikeno, as if some sort of distance would resolve the problem.

Kyp took a few deep breaths while spearing both of the teens with a deathly glare. "Let's go."

"I…I can explain."

"I'm not particularly interested in your explanations at the moment. We're leaving." With a final glare at Keno, Kyp spun on his heel and started back to toward the hotel. He knew his daughter would follow him; even she was not daring enough to push him in this mood.

With an apologetic glance over her shoulder, Kaylin followed obediently and silently, her irritability rising with every step. Everyone had always said that she had inherited both her parents' tempers, and right now it was getting the best of her. After a few moments of silence, her father's anger hitting her like waves pelting the shoreline, Kaylin put her foot down.

"Enough!"

"What?" Kyp growled.

"I said enough. I'm tired of the silent treatment and I'm tired of you treating me like a child."

"You are a child."

"I'm not, Dad. I'm fourteen, I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"Not very good ones," Kyp argued. "You left your sisters and they ended up in police custody."

Kaylin's mood shifted instantly from anger to worry. "What happened?"

"You would know if you had been there. This is why we tell you girls to stick together, you're stronger when you are together, you can protect each other."

"When I left them they didn't need protected," she argued. "They were with Max and Tosco and—"

Kyp threw his hands in the air. "So this was a group date then? Well I'm glad you weren't the only one with a partner tonight."

Kaylin folded her arms over her chest and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I'm not interested in your apologies," Kyp growled. "All I want is an explanation, from all of you." Without waiting for a response from Kaylin, he turned around and continued walking. The rest of the trip was made in tense silence.

* * *

><p>The hotel room was like a scene out of a holofilm: the accused sat side-by-side on the bed, heads bowed and eyes averted. Their accusers stood before them, eager to begin the interrogation. The tension in the air was so thick it could be sliced with a dull vibroblade.<p>

"Who wants to start?" Three sets of eyes looked up at her, but none spoke. "No one? All right, let's start from the top. Layni, what happened?"

Layni looked to her sisters, the silent argument raging. "Kaylin wanted to go out," the story began. "We met Keno and he took us to this club. We were having fun but then there were these kids there and one of them…she tried to sell me some something, death sticks or—"

"She wanted to sell you spice," Cora corrected. "Death sticks are legal, spice isn't."

"It is on Kessel," Kaylin murmured.

Gennevi shot her a glare that silenced any more snarky remarks. "What led to the fight?"

"They did, I swear," Cora took over. "They were giving us a hard time, calling us Jedi wannabes. One of them said something about…she said something really rude," she backtracked. "So I hit her."

"What did she say?" Kyp noticed the hesitation and had a feeling that whatever was said had spurred the whole ordeal.

Cora's shoulders squared with cold determination. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does," Kyp argued. Cora and Layni exchanged worried looks. "Girls, please."

"They found out what our last name was," Layni explained. "The one girl…she made a joke about not messing with us because we might go crazy and…and blow up the whole planet."

Kyp's head dropped, just slightly, but still noticeably to all those in the room. No matter how old he got, or how much penance he did, Kyp would never be absolved of his past. He didn't mean to forget it; he would constantly be haunted by the ghosts of Carida, but he never wanted his past mistakes to affect his family. It was his one wish in this crazy galaxy.

"I would have punched them too," Kaylin whispered.

Kyp's head shot up. "Don't say that. Violence is not the Jedi way."

"A Jedi shouldn't defend herself?"

"Defend only when attacked."

"And they weren't attacked?" Kaylin's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Attacks don't have to include physical threats. Their reputation, their **family**, was under attack by a hostile opponent. I think that warrants the use of self defense."

"Getting into bar fights is not the behavior of future Jedi. Neither is abandoning your sisters to go gallivanting off with some boy."

"What if I don't want to **be **a Jedi?"

A stunned silence settled over the room. Four sets of eyes stared at Kaylin, four brains working to comprehend the concussion missile that had just detonated.

Gennevi took a deep breath. She needed to reign in this situation before it got out of control. Emotions were running high, and in her experience that's when things were the most volatile. People said things they didn't mean, feelings were hurt, and the damage was irreversible.

"I think we should discuss this tomorrow. We all need to get some sleep." The girls nodded and quickly filed out of the room. She watched closely, making sure the door closed securely, before retreating back to her own room.

"Don't worry; they wouldn't dare sneak out again."

His voice may have been laughing, but it was just a mask, and Gennevi saw through it. "Kyp." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to break through his walls. Noticing the change in her husband's demeanor, Gennevi laid a hand on his slumped shoulders. "Your past does not define you, Kyp."

He shook his head, running fingers through his graying hair. "Of course it does. The name _Durron_ will always be associated with the greatest mass murder since Alderaan. I wish I hadn't burdened you and the girls with it."

Suddenly Gennevi's hands were gone and she was kneeling at his feet. Slender fingers cupped his cheeks, forcing his eyes up to meet hers. "Listen to me carefully, Kyp Durron. I knew what I was getting into when we started this relationship and not once did I hesitate because of your reputation. I will **never** regret taking your name. Marrying you was the second best decision I ever made."

Kyp's eyebrows rose. "What was the best?"

A roguish grin that would have made Han Solo proud spread across Gennevi's lips. "Letting you knock me up," she laughed. "Having the girls changed me in ways that I couldn't even imagine, and now I can't imagine my life without them. Or without you." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "So do not ever apologize for coming into my life Kyp."

Leaning forward, Kyp pressed a strong but gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Master Durron."

A smirk spread across Kyp's face. "Master, huh?"

Gennevi shook her head and offered a wry smile. "Not tonight, Durron. It's nearly 0200 and I'm exhausted." She changed back into her pajamas and reclaimed her side of the bed that she had so unwillingly vacated hours before. The bed dipped behind her before a strong arm wrapped around her middle. "Good night, Kyp."

His breath tickled her neck. "Good night, my love."

* * *

><p>The girls readied for bed in silence, Kaylin's confession hanging over their heads like a thick fog.<p>

Predictably it was Cora who spoke first. "You weren't serious about not becoming a Jedi…were you?"

Kaylin shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, dabbing the water from her face. "I don't know…maybe." She hung the towel up and returned to her bed. "Are you telling me that you guys haven't thought about doing something else with your life?"

Layni shook her head. "Not really. Being a Jedi is such an honor…I can't imagine **not** doing it."

Beside her, Cora shook her head. "I guess I've never really given it a thought. What else would you do?"

"I don't know. And I'm not saying that I don't want to be a Jedi, but…I just feel like our future has already been decided for us. Just because we're Force-sensitive, does that mean that we have to become Jedi?"

"I never really thought about it like that," Layni admitted. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Again Kaylin shrugged. "A little while? I don't know. Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

Both girls nodded and climbed into the other bed. Layni waved her hand and the room was thrown into darkness. They were all beyond exhausted but they knew sleep would be loath in coming to them. There was just too much to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**R and R: Rest and Realization**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>

Tensions were still running high the following morning when Gennevi knocked on the door to her daughters' room. A few seconds later the door slid open with a demure Cora standing on the other side. The usually upbeat girl wore a somewhat dour expression.

"Your father's been looking for you," her mother smiled.

"Why?" Cora asked with the slightest apprehension. After the happenings of the previous night, each of the girls expected to be grounded until they reached that status of Jedi Master.

"I think he's ready for that sparring session you two were discussing the other day. He wants you to meet him in the workout room."

"Wizard!" The young girl bounded back into the room, her entire body humming with anticipation. She rummaged through her bag, found her lightsaber and dashed out of the room. "See you guys later!"

Gennevi laughed as her youngest bounded down the hallway to the nearest turbolift. Stepping into the room, she took note of the staunch silence that engulfed the other occupants. Layni was sitting on the far bed, studying the datapad in her lap. Kaylin was noticeably absent.

"Where's your sister?"

Layni nodded toward the balcony but didn't say a word, her attention riveted on the book she was reading.

Gennevi smiled at her oldest—her bookworm—and stepped onto the balcony. Kaylin sat in a chair on the far corner of the balcony, her feet propped up on the low railing, arms folded across her chest. Though she was staring at the plaza below, Gennevi knew her daughter wasn't actually seeing any of the people down there. "Well aren't you the picture of a brooding teenager?"

"I'm not brooding."

"What are you doing then?" Gennevi asked, pulling the second chair over and having a seat herself.

"Thinking." Kaylin tore her eyes away from whatever vista had captured her attention. "Is dad mad at me?"

The older woman sighed. "For sneaking out? Yeah, we're both pretty upset about that."

Kaylin shook her head. "Not that. I meant the other thing."

"About you not wanting to be a Jedi?"

"It's not that I don't want to be a Jedi. It's just…I don't…." she let out a growl of frustration. "I don't know what I want."

Gennevi nodded slowly. "Of course you don't. Honey, you're only fourteen. No one expects you to plan out your future now."

"The thing is…I feel like my future is being decided for me. It's like I don't even have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Do I?" Kaylin asked incredulously. "In this galaxy, if you're a Force-user, it's just assumed that you want to be a Jedi. And I'm not saying that I don't, but I…I just…"

"You want to be able to choose for yourself," her mother concluded. Kaylin nodded slowly. "Kaylin, honey, you know you always have a choice in how you live your life. Just because you can feel the Force doesn't mean that you have to be a Jedi. You can do whatever you want and your father and I will support you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of the young girl's mouth. "Even if I want to drop out of school and become a star fighter mechanic?"

"I'll comm your Uncle Keldon and see if he can get you a job in the Kuat shipyards." Mother and daughter shared a small laughed. "So if you don't want to be a Jedi, what do you want to do?"

Kaylin shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "I don't know for sure. I really like working under Cilghal and Tekli, and I seem to have a knack for the healing arts. I was thinking maybe medical school after I graduate from the academy."

"Medical school?" Gennevi asked. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"You do?"

"Of course. Medicine is a noble profession, one that would be lucky to count someone like you among its ranks."

Kaylin flashed her mother a grateful smile. "Thanks, mom."

Neither spoke for a short while, Kaylin choosing to return her attention to the plaza below the balcony while Gennevi took a moment to study her daughter. Physically Kaylin was a perfect combination of her and Kyp, with her blue eyes and her father's dark tresses. Her strong cheekbones were inherited from her father as well, but the soft curve of her nose reminded Gennevi of her own mother. Thankfully she had also inherited her father's height, meaning at 14 years old she was nearly as tall as her mother.

"…did you hear anything I just said?"

The former colonel snapped out of her reverie shaking her head. "What? Sorry, no I didn't. What were you saying?"

Kaylin smirked at her mother and tilted her head. "You weren't listening to me."

"Now you know what it feels like," her mother responded.

"Do you want to get something to eat? Layni and I were going downstairs for food."

Gennevi's head shook with mirth. "You two are just like your father: always thinking about your stomachs."

* * *

><p>Kyp hadn't worked out this hard in a long time. He and Cora had been sparring for barely ten minutes and already there was a thin layer of sweat forming along his brow. The room they were using wasn't very large, and the various exercise machines made it feel even smaller. Since no one had been present when they entered, Kyp and Cora took the liberty to push the machines against the walls to create more floor space.<p>

"Nice dodge," Kyp commented as Cora ducked beneath his blade and rolled away.

She climbed to her feet and smiled. "Thanks. You're not getting tired are you? I wouldn't want to wear you out." She was goading him and Kyp knew it.

"Don't worry," he huffed, bringing his blade around in an overhead strike which Cora blocked. "Your old man doesn't tire that easily."

"Good." She pushed his blade with added force and smirked as her father stumbled back. She attacked right away, making sure that he didn't have time to regroup, slashing her green lightsaber through the air until her father's stopped it. He pushed back, swiping his blade low, which Cora evaded by jumping up onto a machine. Before Kyp could attack higher, she somersaulted over his head and landed a few feet behind him.

"Impressive," Kyp remarked. His youngest daughter grinned devilishly and the dance began again. "You know…I'm really…proud of you."

The compliment caught her off-guard allowing Kyp's lightsaber to slightly singe the fabric of her tunic. Cora grimaced and jumped back. "For what?"

"For last night."

"Really?"

Kyp parried another blow and stepped to his left. "Not for sneaking out—which you will be punished for—but when things got crazy you stepped up. You protected your sister and for that I am proud of you."

"Thanks." She attempted a leg swipe but her father managed to jump at the last second and escape the attack.

They sparred for several minutes until Kyp got tripped up and hit the ground. His lightsaber rolled away from him and before he had a chance to call it back to his hand, Cora's blade came to rest a few inches from his sternum. He looked up and found a cocky grin on her face.

"I guess this means I win?" she said, turning off her lightsaber and offering him a hand.

Kyp allowed her to help him to his feet. "This time," he lamented. "You've been practicing."

"When I can," Cora shrugged. She took a few steps and immediately felt the twinge of abused muscles in her leg. The adrenaline from the fight was beginning to fade, allowing the pain to seep through.

Ever the observant Jedi, Kyp noticed the slight grimace on her face. "How's the leg?"

"Not bad. Can you put me in another healing trance?"

"Sure thing." He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her toward the exit. "Let's go get cleaned up and find your mother and sisters. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

><p>That evening the Durron family gathered for dinner in one of Zarista Resort's more relaxed restaurants. The meal was filled with light conversation, neither parent choosing to breach the subject of the previous night's digressions for which the triplets were very grateful. After the meal Kyp excused himself to get some fresh air and promised to meet his wife in their room a little later. The wink he threw her way caused Gennevi's body to flush as she began to anticipate what he had in mind.<p>

Kaylin watched her father leave the restaurant. While he seemed to be in good spirits throughout dinner, she knew that something was still bothering him. A few minutes later, Gennevi, Layni and Cora returned to their rooms while Kaylin sought out her father. She found him in the resort's outdoor garden sitting on a stone bench, staring at nothing at all.

"Dad?"

Kyp looked up and smiled; his thoughts had him so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed Kaylin's approach. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Kyp stood up and swept his hand across the path in front of them. "Sure. I was just about to take a walk." They set off down the path in a meandering fashion, both sets of eyes taking in all manner of exotic plants and animals that filled the garden area. A small animal with vibrant blue and orange scales scampered across the path causing father and daughter to halt in their progress.

"That reminds me of the Simanna lizards on Ossus," Kaylin laughed. "One time, Ra'linka caught one and kept it in his room for two weeks before Master Solo made him release it."

"That sounds like something Jacen would do. He always was an animal lover."

They walked only a dozen feet before Kaylin finally worked up the nerve to start the conversation they were both avoiding.

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night." Kyp opened his mouth, but she lifted a hand. "Just let me say this and then you can yell at me all you want. I know we shouldn't have snuck out—and before you ask, it was my idea, but Cora and Layni went with me willingly. We just wanted to have some fun…some parent-free fun. I didn't mean for any of this stuff to happen and if I had known that those kids were at the club, we would have left immediately."

Kyp smiled as he listened to her continued ramblings. She reminded him so much of Gennevi when she went off on a tangent—many of which were aimed either at him or something he had done. When she hit a breaking point, he felt it was safe to interrupt. "You're right, you shouldn't have snuck out. If you had just asked us for permission to go out, there is a good chance that this whole situation could have been avoided."

Kaylin looked dumbfounded. "You would have let us go out? Without you? With boys we barely knew?" Kyp cringed slightly when she mentioned the boys. "See? I knew it."

"Whether or not we would have given you permission is not the issue here," he corrected, quickly reigning in the situation. "You went behind our backs and you broke the rules. There are consequences for that."

Kaylin bit her lip in anticipation. "Which are?"

"We haven't decided on that yet, but that doesn't mean it will vanish like the Katana fleet."

Kaylin nodded solemnly as they continued on the winding paths through the garden. There was a fragrant smell in the air from one of the numerous plants that made her nose itch. Several birds were roosting on nearby branches, their low-pitched songs breaking the evening silence. The pair turned another corner and Kyp tugged his daughter toward another stone bench.

"Sweetheart, take a seat. I think there's something else we need to talk about." He sat down and waited for Kaylin to join him. "Now, about what you said about not becoming a Jedi—"

"I didn't mean it."

"Didn't you?" he asked. Kaylin's eyes dropped to her lap. "Kaylin, there's nothing wrong with wanting to pursue a different path in life. Just because you _can_ be a Jedi doesn't mean you _must_ be one."

"But being a Jedi is such an honor."

"It is, but there are plenty of other ways you can serve the Force. What do you want to do?"

Kaylin lifted her gaze and smiled, just slightly. "I was considering going to medical school after graduation."

Kyp's smile grew. "That sounds like a great idea. And I'm not saying you have to, but should you choose to come back to the Order afterwards, I'm sure Tekli would welcome your expertise."

"You think so?"

"I do. Remember: always in motion the future is. Just because you do something today, that doesn't mean you can't change your mind tomorrow." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Kaylin's body against his side. "Sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do with your life, we will always support you."

"That's what mom said," Kaylin smiled.

"Your mother is a smart woman. And she's right—at least concerning this."

Kaylin smirked. "I'm telling her you said that."

Kyp smiled as he climbed to his feet. "Don't do that, she'll be absolutely insufferable if she knew I admitted that she was right."

Kaylin sidled up next to her father and wrapped her arm around his waist as his covered her shoulders. "Kind of like you whenever you get sick?"

He shook his head before kissing her temple. "You definitely inherited your mother's sass young lady."**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**R and R: Rest and Realization  
>an: Last chapter guys! There will be a short(ish) epilogue to follow too!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 7~<strong>

Checking out of the Zarista resort proved to be as trying an experience as checking in. Kyp's cheeks began to ache with the effort to keep the smile on his face as Mr. Reyspachii shook his hand for the fifth time. The portly man implored them to return soon, offering to reserve any room they wished with little notice. Kyp thanked the man several times, promising to return soon, before quickly ushering his family out of the lobby. They piled into the spaceport shuttle and bid the Zarista Resort a final farewell.

The trip to the spaceport took nearly thirty minutes, the walk to the landing platform less than half that time. Their ship was waiting there, dormant for the last four days, which was exactly what the family had been expecting. The young man loitering around the perimeter of the platform was a surprise.

"Keno?"

The boy's head popped up and his pacing halted. Immediately his body became rigid, his back straight, shoulders squared."Hi Kaylin," he smiled. His dark eyes met Kyp's dead on before he nodded in greeting. "Master Durron. I came here to apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize—"

"Now, now," Kyp silenced his daughter. "Let's hear what the boy has to say." He turned his attention back to Nikeno, a look of stony resilience on his face. He fought back a smirk when the boy paled slightly; Kyp would never tire of intimidating young men who had the gall to interact with—let alone touch—his daughters.

"I take responsibility for what happened the other night. I should have never asked Kaylin to come out with my friends and I. If I had known she was doing so without your permission, I…well I don't approve, sir. And I promise that nothing happened between Kaylin and I other than…well other than what you saw. I-I just want you to know that."

Kyp stepped forward, pausing a few moments for dramatic effect, before clasping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know. I'm glad you came to here, it shows real character. As for the other night," he threw a glance over his shoulder to find his daughters averting their eyes, "it's been taken care of. No need to worry."

Keno nodded. "Thank you, sir. Have a good flight home." He stepped aside and allowed the family to board their shuttle, nodding to each of the Durrons as they passed, save for the one girl that lingered behind.

"You didn't have to come here, you know," Kaylin smiled.

"I know, but I needed to apologize. It's my fault."

"No it's not. I'm the one that snuck out and dragged my sisters along." Kaylin shuffled awkwardly on her feet. She spared a glance over her shoulder when she heard the engine startup sequence begin. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, don't want to be left behind," he joked. Keno offered her his hand, "If you ever find yourself on Zeltros again, feel free to look me up. I'll have some Camby berries waiting."

Kaylin smiled sweetly, leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Nikeno's cheek. "I will. Bye, Keno."

Once the _Redemption_ had cleared the atmosphere of Zeltros, Gennevi piloted the ship toward its exit vector and sat back in the pilot's chair. "Coordinates ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kyp reported from the copilot's chair. He reached over and laid his hand over his wife's. "Some vacation wasn't it?"

Gennevi laughed. "Lots of drama, a little romance," she smirked, "and some time spent in police custody. I wouldn't expect anything less from this family."

Kyp laughed softly before sobering. "Still, I had hoped for some quality time with the girls. When we drop them off at the Academy we won't see them again for at least a few months."

"I know," Gennevi said. "But we did get a few good memories out of the last few days."

"Such as?"

"Well, there was the trip to the nature reserve."

"Which involved a quick side trip to the first aid station," Kyp pointed out.

"And the girls learned a valuable lesson out of that," she said. "And it didn't ruin the day, so I will consider that a good memory."

He nodded his agreement before throwing a glance at the navicomputer.

"We've still got another minute until we're ready for hyperspace," Gennevi commented offhandedly.

Kyp shook his head in amusement. It would always amaze him how she knew these sorts of things without even looking at the data. _I guess a quarter of a century spent piloting will do that for you._

"There was the dinner show too. That was interesting and at least somewhat educational."

"After which, our girls snuck out of the hotel, went to a bar, and got arrested." The words were barely out of his mouth when her fist connected with his bicep. "What was that for?"

"Stop being such a sour puss," his wife chastised. "You're starting to sound like a gungan."

Kyp's eyebrows knitted together. "Have you ever _met_ a gungan?"

"Have you?" Kyp's hands lifted in resignation, earning a cheeky grin from Gennevi. "The point is you're focusing on the bad when you should be looking at the good. It was a fun vacation. We had some good times, and some bad, but overall it was a very enjoyable time."

"I suppose you're right," he lamented.

Gennevi took Kyp's hand in her own and kissed his knuckles. "It's about time you realize that. Now let's get this shuttle into hyperspace. I want to give the captain's quarters another inspection before we hit Ossus."

Kyp pulled her forward until their lips met in a hungry kiss. "You are insatiable."

"You love it."

"I really do," he laughed. Kyp manned the navicomputer while Gennevi piloted the ship into position for their first hyperspace jump. When the computer chimed, she pushed the hyperspace levers forward and closed her eyes against the brightness of the starlines. Even now, nearly twenty years after the accident that ended her military career, Gennevi's eyes were still particularly sensitive to changing light levels.

"We're set for the next three hours," she announced. "Care to join me in our quarters?" Their projected course would take them on a short hop to Tanaab before recalculating their jump along the Parlemian Trade Route back to Ossus.

"Perhaps later, my love. I'm going to spend some time with the girls before you lock me in our room for the duration of the trip," he said with a quick kiss to her temple. Exiting the cockpit, Kyp wandered back through the ship and found his daughters in the lounge gathered around the table, talking in hushed voices.

"What are you three plotting now?" he asked, sliding into the padded seats surrounding the table.

"No plotting," Layni said. "Just talking about the last few days."

Kaylin nodded. "We're really sorry about sneaking out, dad. We just wanted to have a little fun, but we should have just asked you and mom if we could go first."

"Even if we would have said no?"

After a slight pause, she nodded. "Yeah. I would have pitched a fit, but…well I would have listened."

Kyp nodded slowly. "I know you would have." He bit back a chuckle at the mirrored looks of shock on their faces. "Believe it or not, girls, I do know how you think. If your mother and I would have said no, Kaylin would have argued until she was blue in the face before going back to your room. Then she would have tried to talk the two of you into doing something stupid, like sneaking out." He paused to savor the awkward tension before looking to his oldest. "Layni would have immediately pointed out the amount of trouble you would be getting into if you did sneak out. You two," he nodded to Cora and Kaylin sitting across the table from him, "would have argued your case valiantly, but eventually you would have seen the logic of her arguments and given up. Does that sound about right?"

The girls looked at each other sheepishly. "Probably," Cora admitted.

"I have to tell you that Layni was the first to agree though," Kaylin pointed out.

Their father's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

The girl in question blushed and dropped her eyes. "Yeah. I…well I wanted to go out and hang out with people our own age."

Kyp shook his head and chuckled. "And I thought you were the good one. Your sisters have corrupted you far too much."

"Hey!" Cora cried indignantly.

"Thanks," Kaylin smirked.

"I should be used to it by now," Kyp sat back in his seat and smiled. "You guys are always disobeying me."

"How so?" Layni asked.

"I told you girls once that you were never allowed to grow up."

"You did?" Layni asked.

Kyp nodded. "You weren't even a year old yet and your mother had to go to Kuat for a few days so she left me in charge."

"Seriously? And we all lived through it? Shocking."

Kyp reached over and smacked his youngest upside the head. "Yes, smart alec. I had a little help, but I did most of the heavy lifting."

Cora nodded, a smirk spreading across her face. "You pawned us off on someone didn't you?"

"No—"

"More than likely several someones," Kaylin added. "So who did you get to babysit us when mom left you in charge?"

"That's not important. The point is that I strictly forbade you guys from ever growing up past the age of eleven and once again you defied me."

"Are we going to be punished for that one too?" Layni asked. Try as she might, the oldest triplet was unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Of course. Your punishment will be to make lunch while your mother and I sit and relax."

The girls grumbled as they climbed to their feet and headed toward the galley. He could hear them talking amongst themselves, debating what to cook , and laughing. The sound was music to Kyp's ears and sent his mind reeling. He wasn't normally a nostalgic guy, mostly because he didn't have that many fond memories to look back on, but his girls tended to bring out that side of him. He could remember even the smallest of moments of their lives, and while each of those memories held a special place in his heart none was more exceptional than the time he learned that his life was going to change dramatically…

_They lay there basking in quiet post-coital bliss when Gennevi started laughing. Kyp looked down at the blonde head resting against his chest._

_"Is something funny to you, Colonel Lassiter?"_

_Gennevi raised her head and pressed a kiss to his chin. "I was just thinking."_

_"About something funny?"_

_"Sort of. I was just imagining everyone's reactions."_

_If possible Kyp was even more confused. "Reactions to what?"_

_"When I tell them I'm retiring. I'm sure at least a few people will be saddened by the news."_

_Kyp tightened his hold on her, pulling her body closer to his own beneath the covers of her bed. "Luckily you still have a year before that happens. Start dropping hints, it'll lessen the blow."_

_"I don't think I'm going to wait a whole year."_

_Kyp lifted his head and looked down at her. Her teeth were gnawing into her bottom lip, a quirk that he knew meant she was nervous about something. "Gennevi? Why aren't you taking the whole year?"_

_"Well I don't want to be on this cruiser with a newborn."_

_Kyp's entire body, which had previously been limp with sated exhaustion, now tensed. "Why uh…why would there be a baby on the _Trucemaker_?"_

_Leaning up on her elbow, Gennevi pierced her lover with an intent gaze. "Because, Kyp Durron, in a matter of twenty-seven weeks—give or take—I will be having a baby. **We** will be having a baby."_

_Kyp's eyes became the size of saucers. "Baby? A baby…you're having…w-we're having a baby?" His heart began to race. "I think I need to lie down."_

_"Kyp, you are laying down."_

_He blinked a few times and looked around as if just realizing that he was in fact horizontal. "Oh. Right, I knew that." The moment stretched well beyond its limits with only the white noise of the ship filling the silence._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, just…I need a moment." His head dropped back against the pillow. "How did this happen?"_

_This time Gennevi's laugh was loud and heartfelt. "They didn't teach you that at the Jedi Academy?"_

_"That's not what I meant. I just never thought we would—or could—get pregnant."_

_She shrugged, laying her head back onto his chest. The sound of his heart beating wildly in her ear was one of the most soothing sounds Gennevi could think of. "Sometimes this galaxy works in mysterious ways."_

_"Why are you so calm?"_

_Gennevi shrugged. "I've had six weeks to get used to the idea."_

_"You've known for six weeks and you're just telling me now?"_

_She smacked his arm playfully. "I didn't think this was something that should be divulged via holonet transmission. I was really hoping we would be able to see each other before I, you know, started to show."_

_"That probably would have killed me."_

_"I know, which is why I was relieved to hear you would be visiting. I thought this way was better."_

_"Much better." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "So we're having a baby, huh?"_

Kyp shook his head remembering how shocked he had been that night; though it paled in comparison to the shock they received the following day when, during an impromptu sickbay visit, the Emdee droid informed them that there was not one heartbeat but three. Triplets. After that his life had been a whirlwind of craziness; Gennevi's retirement from the GA military, a quickly put together wedding, apartment hunting on Coruscant, and readying for their bundles of joy. Then nearly six months after receiving the surprise of their lives, Kyp and Gennevi welcomed their girls to the galaxy. And they'd never looked back.

"You look like you're a thousand light years away."

Kyp snapped out of his reverie as his wife slid onto the couch next to him and leaned against his body. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how incredibly lucky I am and wondering what I did to deserve such an amazing life."

Gennevi tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "You are you. That's more than enough."


	8. Epilogue

**R and R: Rest and Realization  
>AN: Here's the epilogue! Thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed. Reviews are much appreciated and always make me happy!  
><strong>**This will be the end of this story, but LexiLupin and I are working on another collaborative fic focusing on our favorite triplets. Look for that fic in the next few months.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>

Even after sixteen years of visiting the planet, Gennevi was still awed by the natural beauty of Ossus. Living on Coruscant was great, but she missed the glimpses of Mother Nature the city-planet sorely lacked. The mountains in the distance and the lush trees that dotted the Academy grounds were welcome sights as the _Redemption_ set down on the duracrete landing pad.

"Back again," Cora smiled, waiting for the ramp to lower. She desperately tried to mask her anxiousness from everyone, but the excitement of seeing her friends after three weeks was threatening to boil over.

"I didn't realize you were so excited to get back to your lessons," her mother laughed.

A brilliant smile spread across Kaylin's face. "Oh I don't think it's the lessons, she's looking forward to doing." She scurried out of the lounge and down the ramp before her younger sister could fire back. The second her feet touched the soft ground of Ossus, her smile brightened. _It's good to be back._

"I know that look," a voice called. "It's always nice to come back home isn't it?"

Kaylin's head spun around. "Leyla!" She covered the space between them in only a few seconds and wrapped her arms tightly around her half-sister. "I haven't seen you forever. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Busy as always." The older woman stepped back from the hug and held her sister at an arm's length. "Look at you. You look just like your mother."

"But I act like dad, I know, I know."

The pair shared a bright laugh. "Speaking of, where is your old man?" Leyla asked.

Before Kaylin could reply, a familiar voice boomed from the top of the ramp. "Her old man? So what, I'm not your old man anymore?"

Leyla smiled brightly and met Kyp at the bottom of the ramp, stepping into her father's open arms. "You'll always be my old man."

"But not your only one," he laughed. "Where is that worthless partner of yours? I haven't threatened him lately."

"Dad," she sighed. "I think you can let up on the harassment. It's been nearly seven years. You should be over it by now."

"She has a point," Kaylin added.

Kyp stared at the two of them with a look of mock her. "Don't you two gang up on me. I don't think my heart can take it."

Gennevi, Layni, and Cora joined the group on the landing platform and began the familiar trek toward the main academy where Kyp and Gennevi would meet the students they were escorting back to Coruscant and say goodbye to their girls.

"Where's your mother?" Kyp asked.

"She's going to meet us in a few. Krystian was napping when we heard you were approaching, but he's wide awake now," Leyla smiled.

Kyp's own smile widened exponentially, pushing the muscles to their limits. "Good. I was hoping to see my favorite grandson while we were here."

Jaina was waiting for them in the Academy's gardens, the small, dark haired boy in her arms nearly wiggled out of her grasp when his mother entered the room. Leyla scooped him up and handed him over to her father who proceeded to dote upon and spoil the boy as was accustomed for his visits.

The group moved their impromptu reunion into the mess hall where the triplets quickly disappeared into the throngs of students in search of their friends. Kyp, Gennevi, Jaina, Leyla and Krystian took up residence at another table, their conversation flowing easily from the latest happenings at the academy to a special recounting of the Durron's vacation saga. Jaina and Leyla didn't even try to hold back their laughter at the triplet's exploits, and Jaina even agreed to talk to Kaylin about life outside the Jedi experience.

As much as he may have wanted to stay longer, Kyp knew the students he and Gennevi had agreed to fly home were probably already waiting to depart. Reluctantly he handed his grandson back to his Leyla, kissing each of them in turn. The triplets returned to their parents table to escort them back to the shuttle.

Leyla watched as the _Redemption_ lifted off from the landing platform and into the cloudless sky above Ossus. Her half-sisters had left shortly after seeing their parents off, no doubt eager to get back to their friends and the general hubbub of life at the Jedi Academy. She looked forward to their promised dinner together that evening and the chance to catch up with the siblings she barely saw anymore.

A few moments after the ship disappeared from sight Leyla felt a familiar presence approaching and soon a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. She leaned against his chest, smiling when his lips brushed against her throat.

"Where's Krys?"

"With my mom. How did the debriefing go?"

"As well as always," he said. He turned his attention back to the spot where the _Redemption_ last stood. "They weren't here very long."

Leyla nodded. "There was a group of Jedi students very eager to get home."

The man behind her chuckled softly. "So how did your dad take it?"

Her body stiffened slightly as she looked guiltily toward the ground at her feet. "I didn't tell him. He was only here for a short time and I didn't want to delay their departure. And before you ask, yes he would have insisted on staying longer if he had known."

"All right, all right," he surrendered. "Can I assume that he didn't get either piece of news?"

She turned her head, letting her eyes catch his. "I didn't tell him we got married," she said. "So why would you think that I told him we were expecting again? Besides, he would probably have hunted you down and skewered you."

His hands dropped slightly to lie atop her still flat abdomen. "You're right. Especially if the second news preceded the first," he laughed. "But we're going to have to tell him eventually."

"And we will," she pivoted in her husband's arms and led him back toward the small shelter they were assigned while on planet. "We'll comm them later, when my father is safely back on Coruscant and too far away to make any attempts on your life."

He followed her, a confused look on his face. "He won't actually try to kill me...right?"

The only answer he received was Leyla's laugh echoing in the small clearing.


End file.
